Dueling With Fate
by legolasluva4eva
Summary: Hermione and Malfoy get caught by Professor McGonagall, dueling in the halls. Professor McGonagall is tired of the bickering and fights, so she takes them to Dumbledore who agrees to allow McGonagall give them a punishment, neither of them will forget.
1. Dueling in the Hall

**Dueling with Fate**

**Chapter One: Dueling in the Halls**

Summary: Hermione and Malfoy get caught by Professor McGonagall, dueling in the halls. Professor McGonagall is tired of the bickering and fights, so she takes them to Dumbledore who agrees to allow McGonagall give them a punishment, neither of them will forget.

Author's Note: Thank you to Em who beta-read this chapter for me. I just slightly re-edited this chapter. Also thank you to Random One who came up with this brilliant story idea.

Hermione had made it into her final year at Hogwarts and had become Head Girl to no one's surprise.

Harry had defeated Voldemort and was making a painful recovery and to Hermione's delight he had become Head Boy.

Ron had become the Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, and although at times he felt left out from Head duties, he had his own responsibilities as Captain.

The year went by very quickly, almost too quickly. All too soon it was just two weeks until their N.E.W.T.S. and every seventh year was on edge. Almost everyone had paid a visit to Madame Pomfrey for some sort of stress related problem.

While walking to the Great Hall for dinner, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were met by Malfoy's cold, drawling voice. As he was blocking them from entering, Malfoy sneered maliciously (he was always in need of a good laughs these days). "Hero-potter, the Weasel, and little Miss Mudblood," he drawled, a pale hand on his hip.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, remaining as calm as she could. She had told Harry and Ron to ignore his cries for attention and was silently repeating the same advice to herself.

Malfoy made a clicking noise with his tongue. "Oh nothing," he stated casually, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, "I was just wondering why in the world I need to listen to vermin like you. I mean…the stuff on my shoe is worth more than you… more than you'll ever be worth. You're just a filthy little slut who happens to be a Mudblood, and who was so ungratefully born into this world."

Harry had to grab Ron so he wouldn't lunge at Malfoy. Behind them, Hermione was also trying to fight the urge to hex Malfoy, but after the all the horrible things he had been saying, a desire so great a strong grew up inside her and it was for too great to control. Quickly whipping out her wand, she muttered something and for the second time, Malfoy turned into a ferret. She levitated him into the air and made him spin all across the room. The students howled in laughter as they gathered around, watching the ongoing fiasco with amusement.

After a few more flips, Hermione finally changed Malfoy back into his human form.

Malfoy laid in a small heap, his hair no longer gelled back but tousled roughly, glaring at Hermione. She saw fire in his grey eyes, and heard him scream, "YOU LITTLE MUDBLOOD!" Then with great force, and without warning, he ran at her and tackled her to the floor. Hermione, who wasn't prepared for this reaction, fell back – hard -- onto the cold floor.

"MALFOY! GET OFF OF HER RIGHT NOW!" Professor McGonagall screamed. "I don't know what is wrong with you two... you fight so much! Too much, for that matter! For Merlin's sake, you fight as much as a married couple does."

Moving slowly out of fear, Malfoy got off of Hermione.

"Help her up!" Professor McGonagall said sternly, trying to fix her disheveled appearance after clearly having run into the Great Hall.

Groaning in defeat, Malfoy bent down to help Hermione up. Just as she was getting up Malfoy let go of her hand and she fell on her butt again.

"OW!" Hermione said, frantically getting to her feet. "What is your problem!"

"STOP IT!" McGonagall demanded. "Come with me. BOTH of you..."

Reluctantly, they did as McGonagall instructed, but not before exchanging death stares. After following her through the deserted corridors they approached a large gargoyle.

"Chocolate Frogs," McGonagall muttered. Immediately the gargoyle jumped aside and they all step onto the winding stairs that lead to Dumbledore's office. She knocked on the door, and then entered stating, "Both of you take a seat. Wait here, and I don't want to find either one of you dueling or harming one another. I will be back in a moment with Professor Dumbledore."

A few moments after the door had shut, Malfoy shouted, "This is all your fault! If you hadn't been such a hag back there, I wouldn't have had to lunge at you!"

Hermione defended herself with, "No, this is all _your_ fault! If you hadn't been such a _bastard_ when I hadn't said anything to you—"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Malfoy yelled, cutting Hermione off, who was very surprised at herself for saying bastard'. He glared at her. "WHO GIVES A FUCK IF MY FATHER'S GONE? YOU KNOW, IF YOU WEREN'T SO BLOODY STUPID ALL THE TIME—"

A small coughing noise was heard from across the room. Professor McGonagall had arrived, Dumbledore at her side. He stared calmly at the both of them.

"If you two are done, you may return to your seats," Dumbledore said as he made his way around to his desk. After sitting, he said, "So. Professor McGonagall says you two were dueling in the halls?"

"Yes, Professor," Hermione responded reluctantly, keeping her gaze to the floor. As she looked back on her actions she realized how childish and foolish she had been acting.

"Minerva, have you thought of a suitable punishment?" Dumbledore inquired with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Yes, I believe I know what might put an end, hopefully, to this argument, and even help the wizarding community," McGonagall said with the same twinkle in her eyes.

Both of the students involved suddenly had a great fear of what possibility their professor might have come up with.

Author's Note: Please Review, constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Dumbledore's Office

**Dueling with Fate**

**Chapter Two: Dumbledore's Office**

Summary: Hermione and Malfoy get caught by Professor McGonagall, dueling in the halls. Professor McGonagall is tired of the bickering and fights, so she takes them to Dumbledore who agrees to allow McGonagall give them a punishment, neither of them will forget.

Author's Note: Thank you again to my wonderful beta Em, who beta-read this chapter for me. Also thank you again to Random One who came up with this brilliant story idea.

"I have agreed to let Professor McGonagall punish you as she sees fit," Professor Dumbledore stated calmly. "Minerva, if you will."

"As I said earlier, 'You two fight as much as a married couple does, therefore. . ." Professor McGonagall began, staring at the two awestruck faces. They had a vague idea of what she was going to say, but hoped their ideas were wrong. "I think you should become a married couple."

Hermione's jaw dropped and Malfoy's eyes bulged.

"WHAT!" Malfoy yelled, after he had let the thought fully sink into his stunned mind. "I-I can't marry her."

"And why in Merlin's name not? It is a punishment. And from what I understand through my many years of teaching, is that a punishment is not to be enjoyed—and no Mr. Malfoy, you are not supposed to negotiate either," Professor McGonagall stated sharply. "You may return back to the Great Hall to enjoy what is left of the feast. After this term is over we will finalize the agreements for your marriage."

Reluctantly they both left the office in silence.

They walked down the stairs and into the deserted corridor. Hermione then coldly stated to a miserable-looking Malfoy, "Let me just say one thing. I don't want to hear you complaining because you know good and well that I'm not going to enjoy any of the time that I have to spend with you."

"Shut up, Granger," Malfoy said, but not with the usual malice in his voice. His tone was more solemn, with a what almost sounded like a sigh. Hermione noted that he had been acting very moody and somewhat gloomy lately.

"You what?" Harry asked, awestruck. Ron choked on his pumpkin juice.

"I have to marry Malfoy, but not until I've graduated. And worst of all, I don't have a choice. McGonagall said that it was non-negotiable," Hermione said, her voice oozing with misery.

"It's a good thing Malfoy's dad is dead. I mean he'd definitely have a thing or two to say about his son marring a Muggle born. He might even go to extremes to make sure it didn't happen," Ron said flatly.

The second to last week of the school term, Hermione seemed to be drowning herself in even more books than usual, and Malfoy could be seen lurking in the corridors with a sour look on his face.

"Ginny, this is so horrible!" Hermione said, very close to tears. The pair was sitting together in the Head Girl's room.

"I don't see why. I mean sure, Malfoy may be a Slytherin but he is hot," Ginny said, attempting to comfort her best friend.

"Ginerva Weasley! How can you say that? He is an obnoxious, spoiled, little brat!" Hermione said, rising from her spot on the bed. "I'm disappointed in you, Ginny!"

"Goodness Hermione, you're over reacting. All I said was that Malfoy was hot. Everyone at Hogwarts knows it. And you can't deny it either. Just think, you'll get to be married to him," Ginny said in what was an almost dreamy voice.

"You are Mental," Hermione replied tossing a pillow in Ginny's directions. Then after thinking for a moment reponded, "Okay, fine. Sure Malfoy is somewhat attractive, but I don't want to be married to a man who keeps calling me Mudblood. That's not exactly how I envisioned the perfect husband. And how do you expect us not to hex each other to death. Because if we're in a house alone… Ginny, that's disgusting. Get your mind out of the gutter! And there is no way I'm going to have sex with him. That'd be so gross. I'd think I would die from that."

Ginny laughed, tossing the pillow back onto the large bed. Hermione was easily predictable. "Well, it might not be a bad thing, some of the Slytherin girls say he's…"

"Ginny! I don't want to know anything from his sex partners. I have other things to worry about. For example, tomorrow I have to walk up to Dumbledore's office and discuss my 'agreements' for this marriage. How can there be AGREEMENTS? Hermione said, falling gently back onto her bed.

"Hermione, relax!"

"You know, it's a wonder I managed to get through my N.E.W.T.'s without losing my mind!" Hermione said, snorting at her own joke.

"Hermione, don't worry about it, just get some rest. I mean, you have huge bags under your eyes and you look as though you haven't slept in days," Ginny said, her voice full of concern.

"I know, but with everything that's been going on, well, let's just say sleep hasn't been the easiest thing to get."

"Do try. I'll talk to you later. If you need anything, you know where to find me," Ginny said, rising from the chair she had been sitting in. She exited the room quickly, leaving Hermione alone in her room to stress over that fact that she had to marry Malfoy.

Author's Note: Please Review, constructive criticism is always welcome.


	3. Questions and Answers

**Dueling with Fate**

**Chapter 3: Questions and Answers**

Summary: Hermione and Malfoy get caught by Professor McGonagall, dueling in the halls. Professor McGonagall is tired of the bickering and fights, so she takes them to Dumbledore who agrees to allow McGonagall give them a punishment, neither of them will forget.

Author's Note: Thank you to Em & Halle who beta-read this chapter for me. I just slightly re-edited this chapter. Also thank you to Random One who came up with this brilliant story idea. And sorryfor taking a little while to re-post this.I promise to updateas often as I can.

The day that Malfoy and Hermione had been dreading finally came. Getting up as early as possible, Hermione made her way past the Great Hall, and through the corridors that were starting to bustle with people heading to breakfast. She walked briskly heading towards Dumbledore's office. Upon arriving, she knocked on the door and heard the Headmaster summon her in.

Peering inside, she saw the aged wizard sitting behind his desk. "Please, come in Miss Granger."

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione stated slowly, picking each word carefully, "I've had a question on my mind for quite awhile now. Why did you agree to allow Professor McGonagall to punish us that way? I mean, sure we are enemies, but isn't that kind of an extreme for such a punishment."

Hermione took a seat in one of the two chairs placed directly in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Well you see, Draco Malfoy is a Pureblood, and you, on the other hand, are a Muggle born. Am I correct?" Hermione nodded, Dumbledore continued. "You two are enemies. He despises you because of what his father has taught him. And, since Voldemort has had his downfall, I think we should work more on inter-house relationships, and the ministry does not believe that a purebloods and muggleborns can live together, so I would like to prove them wrong. You two are some of the brightest wizards I have ever had the fortune to meet," Dumbledore explained.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in. Ah, yes Mr. Malfoy, how nice of you to join us."

Hermione heard Malfoy mumble something that sounded an awful lot like, "Did I have a choice?"

Malfoy walked over to the chair opposite of Hermione, plopping down with a sour look on his face. "So what exactly are we going to do?"

"Well, as soon as Professor McGonagall arrives here we may begin. And here she is," Dumbledore said as the elderly witch came in, dressed in an emerald colored robe.

"Both of you students know why you are here. Now, the time period you will need to remain married is a year and half." When Professor McGonagall said that, both Hermione's and Malfoy's jaws dropped to the floor.

"WHAT?" Hermione shouted and rose from her chair, before she could stop herself.

"Do not make me extend the time period," McGonagall stated sharply, and Hermione immediately fell back into her seat. "Now, we have already picked a residence out for you. You will live there during this time."

"Anything else we should know?" Hermione asked reluctantly, afraid to find out another horrifying piece of information.

"No that will be all. Your parents have already been informed of the 'project'. You are not to tell anyone but your closest friends that this is not a real marriage. Understand? Good." With that last word, McGonagall rose and left the two utterly depressed students.

"You may go now, if you please," Dumbledore said kindly.

Hermione nodded her head and almost ran out of his office and down the stairs. She ran into a corridor that had Ron and Harry leaning up against a wall.

"Hey, Hermione, over here!" Harry shouted as he waved his arms, trying to catch her attention.

"Hey," Hermione said, looking awfully miserable.

"Well, what did you find out?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Nothing good, I have to be married to him for a year and half." As Hermione said this she began to cry. Harry opened his arms to give her a hug and a shoulder to cry into.

Harry began," It's alright, 'Mione. We'll come and visit everyday, and if Malfoy lays one of his slimy little hands on your head we'll--"

"What? Take everything else I own away? Destroy what little bit I have left?" Malfoy asked, looking thoroughly appalled.

"Don't hurt her," Harry threatened.

"Why not? Why shouldn't I take away one of the most important things you own? You took away mine," Malfoy responded coldly.

"Are you talking about me killing your dad?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Maybe," Malfoy said as he stormed off, in a fouler mood than he had been when he had left Dumbledore's office.

"Git," Ron said under his breath.

Yeah," Harry said as he stared at Malfoyâ€™s retreating body. "If he hurts Hermione, I'll hex him so badly."

"I'm right behind you with that, mate," Ron said as he started to head back to the Gryffindor common room. "You coming?"

"Yes, come, let's go," Harry put his arm out for Hermione to grab onto.

"Alright, I really need to talk to Ginny," Hermione said as she latched onto Harry's arm.

"Ginny I have to be married to the prat for a year and half. That is, if I live that long. He threatened to kill me,"Hermione explained to her best friend.

"Well, at least he's a good looking prat."

"NOT HELPING!" Hermione screamed, throwing her hands up into the air, and then squatting in a ball and beginning to sob.

"I'm sorry," Ginny began, as she came and sat by Hermione's shaking figure.

"It's alright," Hermione said, lifting her tear stained face. "I'm just really scared. That's all."

"Why? You could hex his sorry butt to the moon and back before he could hurt you. You know that," Ginny said as she embraced Hermione in a hug.

"Yes, I could do something like that,' Hermione said, beginning to giggle softly.

"Let's go on down to dinner for the final feast. It's your last night at Hogwarts, you shouldn't be crying."

"Oh my goodness, you're right!" Hermione exclaimed, as her eyes began to water some more. "I'm leaving this place."

"That was supposed to get you to stop crying."

"Oops!" Hermione said as she laughed softly to herself.

The two girls made their way down to the lavishly decorated Great Hall.

"Over here!" Hermione heard someone call. Looking up she saw Harry and Ron waving frantically at her and Ginny.

Ginny ran over and sat on Harry's lap, and gave him a kiss on his soft cheeks. Hermione sat in between Harry and Ron.

"Here, got you some presents," Ron said as he handed Hermione a bulging bag.

"Ronald Weasley. You snuck into Hogsmeade, didn't you?" Hermione laughed as she jokingly slapped Ron arms.

"Look inside."

Opening the bag she found a book entitled: "_Becoming an Auror: Things you Need to Know"_. Farther in the bag she found a golden quill, plenty of parchment, and some gold ink.

"Is this to make me feel better about having to live with Malfoy?" Hermione asked, surveying each boy carefully.

"Yea, did it work?" Ron asked, unsure of what her answer would be.

"YES!" Hermione squealed as she flung herself at both boys and gave them big hugs.

"Good," Ron said as she smiled confidently.

Author's Note: Please Review, constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
